the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roan
Roan war Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel und ein Hauptcharakter der vierten Staffel der Serie The 100. Seine Rolle wurde von Wanheda (1) bis Das letzte Konklave von Zach McGowan verkörpert. Sein deutscher Synchronsprecher ist nicht bekannt. Als Sohn von Queen Nia war Roan, Prinz von Azgeda, nicht nur Thronfolger sondern ein sehr loyaler Anhänger seines Clans. Seine Mutter selbst verbannte ihn jedoch aus den eigenen Ländern, eine Bedingung damit Azgeda der Koalition beitreten durfte. Um diese Verbannung aufzuheben, ging er mit Lexa einen Handel ein, der beinhaltete das er Clarke unbeschadet nach Polis bringt. Nach Nias Tod wird er zum König von Azgeda und ehrt, nicht so wie seine Mutter, Lexas Koalition und akzeptiert die Skaikru als 13. Clan. Mit der Zeit entwickelt sich eine respektvolle Beziehung auf Augenhöhe mit Clarke und Vertrauen in die Skaikru, was jedoch immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt wird. Nach Lexas Tod und Ontaris Sieg über die Konklave flieht Clarke heimlich mit der Flamme, um zu verhindern das Azgeda die Herrschaft über die Koalition erhält. Er ist wütend und macht sich auf die Suche nach Clarke, mit der er sich schlussendlich wieder verbündet, um A.L.I.E. zu stoppen. Durch einen Spion wissen Jaha und Kane über die Zusammenarbeit der Beiden und Kane schießt auf Roan, als dieser flüchten will. Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. behandelt Abby seine Verletzungen und rettet ihm das Leben. Als er von Ontaris Tod und der Rolle einiger Sky People im Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. erfährt, kann Clarke einen tödlichen Konflikt mit der Ice Nation nur dadurch verhindern, dass sie ihm die Flamme überlässt und verspricht für alle eine Überlebensmöglichkeit zu finden. Während der Kampf ums Überleben beginnt, begleitet Roan misstrauisch die Sky People auf ihrer Suche nach Rettung, welche sie im Bunker der Zweite Dämmerung finden. Bei der finalen Konklave, um den Bunker, tritt Roan in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod gegen die Champions der anderen Clans an. Roan wird im Kampf als einer der vier letzten Champions von Luna ertränkt. Vergangenheit Roan entstammt einer Familie, die seit mindestens drei Generationen die Herrschaft über Azgeda hat. Wie seine Mutter Nia war auch bereits sein Großvater Theo König über die Länder der Ice Nation. Vor Gründung der Koalition ließ seine Mutter die Lebensgefährtin von Lexa entführen, befragen und enthaupten um eine Begründung zu finden, sie als Commander zu stürzen und selbst die Macht zu ergreifen. Mit Gründung der Koalition stellte Lexa an Nia eine Bedingung, um Beitreten zu dürfen: Die Verbannung des eigenen Sohnes und Thronfolgers. https://twitter.com/jrothenbergtv/status/698895628315676672 Jahre später, nach dem Sieg der Skaikru über Mount Weather, bietet Lexa ihm an, die Verbannung aufzuheben, wenn er Clarke unbeschadet nach Polis bringt. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei In Wanheda (1) taucht Roan mit zwei Kriegern in dem Handelsposten auf, als Clarke ihre Vorräte besorgt. Bei der Besitzerin Niylah fragt er mit einer Zeichnung von Clarke nach "Wanheda". Niylah schickt ihn zwar auf eine falsche Fährte und Roan verlässt mit seinen Begleitern den Posten. Als Clarke den Handelsposten verlässt, erwartet Roan sie bereits. Er begrüßt sie mit Wanheda und hält ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle. In Wanheda (2) führt Roan Clarke über einem Steinstrand, diese bricht aber kraftlos zusammen. Sie reagiert nicht auf ihn und als er an den Fluss gehen möchte, um ihr Wasser zu holen, greift sie ihn überraschend von hinten an. Im Handgemenge landen beiden im Wasser, wo Roan die Oberhand gewinnt. Nach dem Kampf erkennt Clarke, dass Roan zur Ice Nation gehört, da er die entsprechenden Narben trägt. Roan führt Clarke danach weiter. ]] Roan und Clarke sind später in einem Feld angekommen. Er befiehlt ihr ruhig zu sein, da in ihrer Nähe Späher der Ice Nation sind. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sich zurück ziehen und einen anderen Weg nehmen müssen. Clarke spielt jedoch nicht mit und beginnt durch den Knebel in ihrem Mund hindurch zu schreien, was die Späher anlockt. Er sagt ihr, dass die Tode dieser Krieger auf ihr Konto gehen und zieht ihr einen Sack über den Kopf. Den Spähern erklärt er, dass es sich bei seiner Gefangenen um Wanheda handelt. "Ein Geschenk für unsere Königin", woraufhin die Späher Clarke selbst ausliefern wollen. Roan befreit Clarke, die sofort losrennt und von einem Späher verfolgt wird. Roan tötet die Beiden blitzschnell und erledigt Clarkes Verfolger mit einem Bogen. Als er sich Clarke nähert versucht sie ihn mit dem Messer zu überwältigen kann ihn jedoch nur am Bauch verletzen. Roan führt Clarke weiter, da er schlimmer verletzt ist, als er zunächst glaubte. Er bringt Clarke in einen alten Schutzbunker der sich mitten im Wald befindet Im Schutzbunker konfrontiert Clarke ihn damit, dass sie sich ähnlich sind, weil Roan sich auch vor seinen Leuten versteckt, auf der Flucht ist, sich verkleidet und in der Wildnis lebt. Roan brennt sich dabei die Bauchwunde aus, die im Clarke zugefügt hat. Sie sagt ihm, egal was ihm die Ice Nation ihm bietet, ihre Leute ihm mehr geben können. Roan aber erklärt ihr, dass ihre Leute ihm nicht geben können was er möchte. Auch revidiert er ihre Aussage, dass sie sich ähneln, da er im Gegensatz zu Clarke keine Wahl hatte, sondern von seinem Volk verbannt wurde. Er kann Clarke nicht an ihre Leute ausliefern, da sie seine Möglichkeit ist zurück zu seinen Leuten zu können. ]] Nachdem er Clarke für einen Moment allein gelassen hat, sieht er, dass sich Bellamy in den Schutzbunker geschlichen hat und Clarke befreien will. Roan kann Bellamy überwältigen, wird aber durch Clarkes Flehen davon abgehalten Bellamy zu töten. Er sticht Bellamy in den Oberschenkel und droht ihm, ihnen nicht zu folgen. Clarke wird von Roan in einen Raum geführt und hat erneut den Sack auf dem Kopf. Als ihr dieser abgenommen wird erkennt sie Lexa. Roan und Lexa unterhalten sich, in dessen Gesprächsverlauf klar wird, dass er Clarke, im Austausch einer Aufhebung seiner Verbannung, ausliefert. Lexa sagt ihm jedoch, das die Armee seiner Mutter auf den Weg nach Polis ist und sie die Verbannung erst aufhebt, wenn Nia die Koalition der Grounder ehrt und lässt sie Roan einsperren. In Der 13. Clan wird Clarke von Roan besucht, der ebenfalls als Gefangener in Polis ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er einen Deal mit Lexa hatte, der beinhaltete das seine Verbannung ausgehoben wird, wenn er Clarke nach Polis bringt. Nun will er sich mit Clarke an Lexa rächen und mit Clarke einen Deal eingehen. Da Clarke näher heran kommt, soll sie Lexa mit einem Messer, das unter ihrem Bett versteckt wurde, töten und danach in Queen Nia eine starke Verbündete finden. Als Clarke ihm sagt, dass Nia noch grausamer als Lexa sein soll, sagt Roan ihr, dass sie bis jetzt nur Lexas Ansichten gehört hat. Später ist Roan bei dem Gipfel der Koalition anwesend, bei der die Skaikru der 13. Clan werden sollen. Als die Zeremonie beginnt, ist Roan der erste, der vor Wanheda auf die Knie geht. Nachdem der Gipfel zuerst von Bellamy, Pike und Octavia gestört wurde und bekannt wird, das die Ice Nation Mount Weather zerstört haben, wird Roan mit allen anderen Anwesenden der Ice Nation erneut verhaftet. In Kampf um den Thron ist Roan bei Nias Verhandlung anwesend. Nach dem gescheiterten Putschversuch von Nia, akzeptiert Lexa Nias Herausforderung. Später läuft Roan mit seiner Mutter über den Marktplatz. Nia will ihm verständlich machen, dass sie nur das beste für ihr Volk möchte, doch Roan ist verärgert, weil sich Nia mehr um Azgeda sorgt, als um ihn. Sie möchte ihm Tipps für den Kampf gegen Lexa geben, Roan will ihre Hilfe zwar nicht, nimmt aber ihr Schwert an, das sie ihm anbietet. Als Nia weggeführt wird, entdeckt er Clarke, die ihn beobachtet hat. Sie will mit ihm reden, weil sie weiß, dass er mit Mount Weather nichts zu tun hatte. Sie will das Roan der neue König wird und sich von seiner Mutter löst, die ihren eigenen Sohn aus dem Clan geworfen hat und nun für Azgeda opfern möchte. Er kann es nicht tun und sagt Clarke, dass sie es tun soll. im Kampf um Leben und Tod]] Als der Kampf beginnt, erklärt Titus zuvor, dass es nur eine Regel gibt: Einer muss sterben. Während des Kampfes schlägt Lexa ihm das Schwert aus der Hand woraufhin er sich den Speer einer Wache nimmt. Er kann Lexa zwar kurz zu Boden bringen, diese rappelt sich allerdings auf und nimmt Roan den Speer ab. Sie kann Roan überwältigen und zwingt ihn zu Boden. Als Nia sich einmischt und ihren Sohn sagt, dass er als Feigling sterben wird, dreht sich Lexa um und wirft den Speer nach Nia. Der Speer trifft sie ins Herz und Nia stirbt augenblicklich. Nach Nias Tod sagt Lexa, dass die Königin tot ist und Roan nun der neue König von Azgeda ist. In Vergifteter Boden sendet er Carl Emerson zu Clarke nach Polis. Er liefert damit den letzten Mountain Men, als Beweis der Loyalität von Azgeda, an Clarke aus. Im Kampf um Leben und Tod stellt Nia ihren Sohn Roan als Kämpfer vor, während Lexa selbst antreten will. In Die Gestohlene Flamme wird Ontari von Roan zur Konklave gebracht, als die Nightbloods um den Thron kämpfen sollen. Dies sorgt bei Clarke zu entsetzen, doch Titus erklärt, dass Ontari durch ihr schwarzes Blut ein Geburtsrecht auf die Konklave, den Kampf um den Thron hat, auch wenn sie nicht in Polis trainiert wurde. Ontari geht auch als Siegerin aus dem Kampf hervor. Da Ontari geschworen hat, nach Clarkes versuchten Verrat an Nia, das sie alle Sky People töten will, versucht er Clarke und Murphy zu helfen, damit sie aus Polis zu entkommen können. Clarke sagt ihm, dass Titus ihr nie helfen wird und Roan sagt ihr, dass Titus ihr helfen wird, weil sie Ice Nation ist und verlässt die Beiden. Da Clarke jedoch nicht einfach gegangen ist, sondern davor die Flamme bei Titus geholt hat, bringt Roan den ehemaligen Flammenbewahrer zu Ontari. Ontari ist wütend, dass er die Flamme an Clarke gegeben hat, um sie einem anderem Nightblood, Luna, zu bringen, will Ontari das Roan Titus tötet. Titus sagt Ontari das er nie helfen wird und tötet sich selbst mit Roans Messer. Roan macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg Clarke und die Flamme zu finden. In Deus Ex Machina (1) rettet Roan Clarke das Leben, als diese im Wald von einem gechipten Anhänger A.L.I.Es angegriffen wird. Er erschießt den Mann und will Clarke die Flamme abnehmen. Clarke erklärt ihm, dass sie gerade auf der Suche nach einem Nightblood ist, doch Roan ist wütend das Ontari wegen Clarke nicht zu ihrem Aufstieg kam. Bellamy kommt dazu und bedroht Roan mit einer Waffe. Clarke erklärt ihm, dass sie Beide das selbe wollen: Die Flamme Ontari geben. Sie will Roan mitnehmen und Bellamy schießt Roan in den Arm, um sicher zu gehen das er nicht gehipt ist. und Roan in Polis]] Als sie in Arkadia ankommen wird Roan von ihnen eingesperrt. Später besucht Clarke ihn und schlägt vor, dass sie zusammen arbeiten. Roan stimmt zu und entwickeln einen Plan. Roan will sie als "Gefangene" nach Polis bringen, um leichter mit Ontari sprechen zu können. Als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollen, ist A.L.I.E. zu sehen, was bedeutet das jemand doch unter der Kontrolle des Chips ist, allerdings reagiert niemand auf sie. In Polis angekommen werden Clarke und Roan von Abigail und Thelonious begrüßt. Clarke erklärt, dass sie den Chip niemals nehmen wird, doch Jaha weiß schon längst von Roans und Clarkes Plan - Jasper nahm auf Lunas Bohrinsel den Chip, dies blieb jedoch unentdeckt. Sie nehmen Clarke gefangen und Kane schießt auf Roan, als dieser fliehen will. |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Beziehungen |-|Nia = Nia war Roan Mutter und Königin von Azgeda. Er hat kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter, der nichts wichtiger ist als ihr Volk was Roan ihr auch vorwirft. Als die Koalition der Grounder gegründet wurde, verbannte Nia ihren eigenen Sohn, als Bedingung der Koalition beitreten zu dürfen. Ein zweites Mal opfert sie ihren Sohn für das Volk, als sie von Lexa zu einem Kampf um Leben und Tod herausgefordert wird. Bei dem Kampf wird Nia von Lexa getötet und erhebt Roan zum neuen König von Azgeda. Roan wirkt jedoch nicht besonders geschockt oder traurig über ihren Tod. |-|Clarke Griffin = in Deus Ex Machina (1)]] : "Ich habe dein Blick gesehen, als ich dir die Kapuze abnahm. Du sehnst dich nach Rache." - Roan zu Clarke in Der 13. Clan Clarke war ein Teil eines Deals zwischen Roan und Lexa. Roan brachte Clarke nach Polis und glaubte damit seine Verbannung aufzuheben. Da seine Mutter jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer Armee in das Teretorium der Trikru einmarschierte, weigerte sich Lexa die Verbannung aufzuheben, bis Queen Nia die Koalition der Grounder ehrt. Während seiner Gefangenschaft in Polis wollte er Clarke dazu bringen, Lexa zu töten, doch Clarke entscheidet sich dagegen und stimmt stattdessen zu, dass die Skaikru als 13. Clan in der Koalition aufgenommen werden. Nach dem Anschlag auf Mount Weather und dem gescheiterten Putschversuch von Nia, wird diese von Lexa getötet und Roan zum König von Azgeda. Als Beweis von Roans und Azgedas Loyalität liefert er Carl Emerson an Clarke aus, damit sie sich für den Anschlag rächen kann. Sie treffen erst wieder in Die Gestohlene Flamme wo Roan Clarke und Murphy helfen will, nach Ontaris Machtübernahme, aus Polis zu entkommen. Als er erfährt, dass Clarke von Titus die Flamme bekommen hat und mit dieser geflohen ist, macht er sich auf die Suche nach ihr. In Deus Ex Machina (1) findet er sie endlich und rettet ihr das Leben, als ein Anhänger von A.L.I.E. sie angreift. Sie werden verbündete da sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben: Ontari die Flamme geben. Clarke verkleidet sich als seine Gefangene und er bringt sie nach Polis. Ihr Plan scheitert jedoch, da Thelonious von ihrer Zusammenarbeit weiß. Kane schießt auf Roan und Clarke wird von Jaha und Abby weggebracht. |-|Ontari = Roan scheint Respekt vor Ontari zu haben und verteidigt ihr Geburtsrecht auf den Thron. Als Titus Ontari die Flamme verwehrt, diese an Clarke weitergibt um die Flamme einem anderen Nightblood zu geben, macht er sich auf die Suche um Ontari die Flamme zu bringen. |-|Echo = Aussehen Roan hat längere braune Haare und braune Augen. Sein Körper ist trainiert und er verfügt über gute Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer. Im Gesicht hat er an den Schläfen die typischen Narben der Ice Nation. Persönlichkeit Auch wenn die Ice Nation einen sehr grausamen Ruf haben, scheint Roan nicht besonders viel davon zu haben. Er hat kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter, der nichts wichtiger ist als ihr Volk. Als die Koalition der Grounder gegründet wurde, verbannte Nia ihren eigenen Sohn, als Bedingung der Koalition beitreten zu dürfen. Um wieder nach Hause zu können, ging er mit Lexa einen Deal ein, den diese jedoch wegen Roans Mutter brach. Um sich an Lexa für den Bruch zu rächen versuchte er Clarke zu überreden, Lexa zu töten. Später versuchte er Clarke auch dazu zu bringen, seine Mutter zu töten. Auftritte Trivia * Roan war der Prinz von Azgeda bevor er zum König wurde. * Roan wurde von seiner eigenen Mutter, Nia, verbannt. Dies war eine Bedingung, die die Ice Nation erfüllen musste, um der Koalition der Grounder beizutreten. https://twitter.com/jrothenbergtv/status/698895628315676672 * Wie Clarke, wurde auch Roan von Lexa betrogen. * Roan wurde als ein "rauer Grounder Krieger beschrieben, der durch nichts zu stoppen ist um zu bekommen was er möchte." http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/the-100-season-3-zach-mcgowan-to-recur.html * Sein Überleben der dritten Staffel war unklar. Auf der Comic Con 2016 wurde aber bekannt gegeben, dass er nicht nur in der vierten Staffel zurück kommt, sondern auch ein Hauptcharakter wird. Zitate : Roan: "Die große Wanheda. Die Mountaintöterin." : Clarke: "Ich bin Niemand." : Roan: "Eine menge Leute sind auf der suche nach Niemand." : Clarke: "Du weißt rein gar nichts über mich." : Roan: "Ich weiß das du feige bist." : Clarke: "Als wärst du so anders. Du hast dich getarnt, so wie ich. Du bist auf der Flucht, so wie ich. Du lebst in der Wildnis, so wie ich." : Roan: "Ich wurde verbannt, nicht so wie du. Du hattest eine Wahl und nein ich kann dich nicht zu deinem Volk zurück bringen, weil ich durch dich zurück zu meinem Volk kann." Der 13. Clan : Clarke: "Wow, ist das nicht der Prinz von Azgeda?" : Roan: "Lass dich nicht täuschen, ich bin ein Gefangener, so wie du." : Clarke: "Du bist schuld das ich hier gefangen bin." : Roan: "Beruhige dich Wanheda, ich bin bereit dir zu helfen." : Clarke: "Das glaube ich sofort." : Roan: "Der Commander hat versprochen meinen Bann aufzuheben, wenn ich dich unversehrt abliefere. Aber sie hält sich nicht an den Deal. Ich biete dir einen neuen an, damit wir beide nach Hause kommen." : Roan: "Ich habe dein Blick gesehen, als ich dir die Kapuze abnahm. Du sehnst dich nach Rache." : Clarke: "Du willst sie töten? Dann töte sie." : Roan: "Aber nur du kommst an sie ran. Unter dem Bett liegt ein Messer, wenn du ins Zimmer zurück kommst. Ich habe einige Wachen gekauft um uns die Flucht zu erleichtern. Tust du es es, wird Azgeda die Koalition dominieren und du wirst in der Ice Queen eine starke und dankbare Verbündete haben." : Clarke: "Ausgerechnet ihr soll ich trauen? So viel ich höre, ist sie grausamer als Lexa." : Roan:"Weil du nur mit Lexa gesprochen hast. Hör zu, wir wollen alle nur das Beste für unser Volk. Das hier wäre auch für euch nützlich." Kampf um den Thron : Nia: "When you kill Lexa, your banishment will be over. In the wake of your victory our people will be more powerful than ever. That will be your legacy, and your legend." : Roan: "Don't pretend you do anything for me, mother." : Nia: "You're right. Everything I do is for Azegeda. But, what's good for Azegeda is good for you. If you won't fight for your mother, or your Queen. Fight for your clan. I want her head." : Roan (zu Clarke): "Is that death I hear stalking me? Or just the Commander of Death?" : Clarke: "I want you to become the King. I know you've thought of it. She was willing to let you die. Willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home." : Roan: "When I win today, I will." : Clarke: "For how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out? To sacrifice you. No one can cast a King out of his Kingdom." : Roan: "I can't do it. My people will never take me back. But, I can help you do it." Die Gestohlene Flamme : Roan: "Put the knife down Ontari." : Ontari: "Your mother is dead because of her." : Roan: "You will obey your King." : Ontari (zu Clarke): "An unfortunate fact we have her to thank for as well. No matter. When I am Heda and the King bows to me, you and every last member of Skaikru will die." Deus Ex Machina (1) : Bellamy: "Sorry about your arm." : Roan: "Makes us even." : Clarke: "The enemy we're up against is after everyone, including the Ice Nation. The only way to stop her is to get the information off the Flame, and the only way to do that is to put it in Ontari's head." : Roan: "The Ice Nation isn't afraid." }} Galerie Roan.jpg|Wanheda Part 1 Wanheda Teil 2 Clarke.png|Wanheda Part 2 Watch the Thrones Roan.jpg|Watch the Throne Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Octavia Roan.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Harper Bellamy Roan.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Clarke Roan 3.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Roan Clarke 2.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Roan Clarke.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Harper Roan Clarke.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Bellamy Roan Clarke.jpg|Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Referenzen Fr:Roan En:Roan __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Azgeda Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Stub